


I'll Be Home For Chirstmas

by r4gz



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - 1940s, F/F, Femslash, SoldierNicole, Tumblr Prompt, Wayhaught - Freeform, this ship is freaking bulletproof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7300489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r4gz/pseuds/r4gz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WayHaught......1940's AU: person a leaves for war, leaving person b alone at home and they try to make the most of life hoping person a will be home by Christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Home For Chirstmas

**Author's Note:**

> SO.....what did everyone think of that rollercoaster of feels finale?

Waverly tried to be positive as the grandfather clock ticked, it's soft noise echoing around the small room. She tried to be positive as she wished for her girlfriend to come home, safe and alive. 

She knew she should have told Nicole to stay here, with her. To not go out and be stupid and join the War that was going on around them. She knew the redhead would have stayed if she had only asked. So, why didn't she? Waverly couldn't tell you, since she didn't know herself.

The clock striked midnight, the dongs getting louder and louder. "It's Christmas." Waverly whispered, her eyes starting to tear up. 

She picked up the crumpled and folded letter that laid on the table, feeling the creases as she closed her eyes. She could recite the letter from memory with how much she read and reread it.

 

"My love,

I know you think me going to war was, or is, stupid. I know that as a woman, i'd have to hide that I actually am of the feminine gender. So far, it's gone well. No one suspects that I'm a woman, or if anyone does they haven't commented on it. When asked about the long hair, I just shrug and leave it up to them why a man has long hair. Who knows, maybe I'll start a trend (waverly had laughed at that)

The war goes on around us and I see many soldiers die, some that I have grown close to. I hope you don't have to ever feel the pain of there loved ones. Hold strong Waves. Have faith and pray, i'll try to be home for Christmas.

always and forever yours,

Nic"

 

Waverly sniffled, the letter falling to the floor. She wiped away tears that started to fall from her eyes, making a roadway down her cheeks. 

The final dong of the clock striked, Christmas making itself known.....and Nicole wasn't home.

That's when she felt arms wrap around her waist, a kiss ghosting her neck. "I know that's not crying I hear." Waverly hears. Her eyes open wide, turning around to find her girlfriend smiling down at her in military fatigues. Waverly brought her hand up, her fingers coming to rest upon a very much real cheek. 

Nicole's hand came to rest upon Waverly's. "Hi baby." Nicole whispered. Waverly smiled through her tears, "Your home." She whispered. Nicole nodded her head, "I guess you had enough faith to bring me home for Christmas." Nicole said, a smile in her face.

Waverly laughed as she brought Nicole's lips upon her own, the silence of the room not being so silent anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> so.....what you think of the 1940s AU no one asked for >,>
> 
> til next time


End file.
